brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuce
The or "Druid Plow" is Eddie's hot rod, summoned via the Summon Deuce guitar solo. It is constructed by Eddie Riggs using the parts found in the Temple of Ormagöden during "Welcome to the Age of Metal". Story was made from Ormagöden's steel flesh, which allows Eddie to go into the Motor Forges and purchase Deuce upgrades with Fire Tributes. Upon first entering the Motor Forge, the Guardian of Metal bequeaths to Eddie Riggs the Mouth of Metal, a magical device which permits the driver to experience the glory of metal. With this, the player can listen to songs from the Brütal Legend soundtrack. Tutorials The Deuce.png Nitro.png Handbrake.png Into the Light.png Drop a Deuce.png The Deuce A temple on wheels. This gift from the Titans can only be assembled by the worthy. Nitro Sacrifice some control for an explosive burst of speed. Handbrake Pull it to flip a 180 while driving full speed. Into the Light Follow your turn signals toward the light of the Metal Gods. It always shines on your current mission. Drop A Deuce This almighty riff summons the Deuce. Motor Forge Upgrades Primary Weapons *Heat Seeker - Front-mounted homing missiles. *Machine Gun - Front-mounted machine gun-style weapon. *Missile Launcher - High fire rate, low-accuracy frontal missile launcher. *Bolt Thrower - Front-mounted electric charge. *Eye of Sorrow - Harness the power of the Sea of Black Tears by launching black projectiles of doom. Enemies coated in the Sea's filth die a horribly awesome death. (Hammer of Infinite Fate DLC) Secondary Weapons *Mine Dropper - Rear-mounted mine dropper. *Side Burners - Flaming side pipes. *Sub Woofer - Side-mounted speakers that knock back small infantry. *The Disgorger - Utilize the Tainted Coil's twisted technology to spew deadly blood onto your foes. (Hammer of Infinite Fate DLC) *Oculus of the Lost - Nothing can hide from the Oculus. Legends, Motor Forges, Buried Metal, Bound Serpents, Tab Slabs, Lightning Plug Bugs... all will be revealed. (Hammer of Infinite Fate DLC) Upgrades *Mouth of Metal - Voice of the Metal Gods. Listen to the thunderous sounds of the Titans while you explore the landscape. *Nitro Boost upgrades - Bigger boosts, less time in-between! *Armor-More protection and increased ramming damage. *Performance Upgrades - Faster maximum speed! *Coiling Maw - Salvaged from the Chariot of Doviculus, the Maw deals extreme ramming damage. (Hammer of Infinite Fate DLC) Paint Jobs The player can customise the appearance of the by purchasing new paint jobs from the Motor Forge. These are merely aesthetic and in no way enhance the Druid Plow's abilities. With the Hammer of Infinite Fate add-on, four additional paint jobs are made available. Multiplayer The is available to Ironheade players in multiplayer stage battles and is called via the same guitar solo. In multiplayer, the is less useful than in single player since it does not contain any primary or secondary weapons or other improvements. In addition the player's flying ability makes the speed of the irrelevant. It can still be used, however, to shield the player from damage, run down enemies, or escape if affected by the Anvil of Burden. When playing as other factions in multiplayer, different vehicles are available to the player: the Hearse for Drowning Doom and the Chariot for the Tainted Coil. Notes *The will right itself if it is flipped. Gallery Deuce Engine.jpg Duece Mine Cart.jpg HammerofInfiniteFate.jpg Deuce Funny Farm.jpg Deuce Seat.jpg Deuce Temple.jpg Deuce Date.jpg Deuce Bridge.jpg Deuce Out of Hell.jpg Deuce Bat Out of Hell.jpg Eddie 8 Ball.jpg Bladehenge Fields.jpg Deuce Scenery.jpg Deuce.jpg Deuce1.jpg Deuce Back.jpg Deuce Trailer.jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Ironheade